Cosmic Hearts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A.M.A.Z.O. struggles to learn more about humans and when he saves a young, pregnant woman, his world doesn't become so lonely anymore.


**This story came to me while I was watching some old Justice League episodes. Justice League belongs to DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I only own Sara and Bianca.**

 **Spoilers included for the episode: "Starcrossed".**

* * *

 **Cosmic Hearts**

A.M.A.Z.O. breathed in the air deeply, feeling lonely for some reason. Dr. Fate had noticed his guest looked down and stood beside him.

"Something on your mind, my friend?" he asked.

"Feeling lonely, I suppose," the android said truthfully. "I guess I'm becoming more human in a way."

"Perhaps that is a good thing," Dr. Fate said mysteriously.

The gold-colored hero gazed at his host. "How could it be a good thing?" he asked curiously.

"By becoming more human, you are beginning to understand them," said the gold-helmeted hero. "Sometimes, to understand humans, you have to 'walk a mile in their shoes', as the saying goes."

A.M.A.Z.O. looked a bit troubled and took a deep breath. "When I in space, I scanned many heroes who had powers and have an invisibility power," he said. "Do you think it would be alright to be out in the city invisibly?"

"If you wish so," said Dr. Fate. "Be careful."

With a nod, the android teleported out and went invisible, watching and observing, hearing random thoughts. "Humans are quite confusing sometimes," he said to himself.

Just then, he heard frantic breathing and saw a girl run into the alley he was in. She was also clutching her stomach and A.M.A.Z.O. sensed a strong feeling of protection from her and quickly scanned her to find she was pregnant. He quickly followed and saw she came to a dead end. She looked panicked and tears were running down her face as despair filled her. The android took a chance.

* * *

Feeling a hand clap over her mouth and an arm circle her waist made the girl freeze and struggle a little, but keeping one arm around her stomach to protect her baby. "Shh," A.M.A.Z.O. whispered in her ear. He then sensed the man this girl was afraid of coming towards them. "I'll get you out of here, but you must hold onto me and don't let go, alright?"

He sensed she was still scared, but she did as she was told and held onto him. He picked her up as if she was a newly-wed bride and teleported away, being mindful of the unborn child and forming a green shield around them for protection, glad he had copied the Green Lantern's abilities.

They arrived into the tower and Dr. Fate turned to welcome the android and stopped short in surprise at seeing the pregnant girl in his arms. Said girl turned to see where they were and saw him. Fear filled her instantly and she clung to A.M.A.Z.O., who gave her shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"She was running from someone who wanted to hurt her and her child," he said to the gold-helmeted hero, who came closer.

The frightened girl shrank back into A.M.A.Z.O.'s arms and looked at Dr. Fate fearfully. "Don't be afraid," he said gently as on gold glove rested on her shoulder. "No harm will come to you here."

She looked at him and then took a deep breath sharply and let it out slowly before wincing a little. "Ow, she really wants to get out," she joked a bit as she carefully pressed a hand to her stomach and breathed deeply to try and calm herself and her baby down.

Dr. Fate chuckled a little. "How far along are you?" he asked gently.

"Nearly nine months," she said. "A week, give or take."

A.M.A.Z.O. looked worried. "That man that was after you?" he asked curiously.

"A criminal wanted by the police," she said. "I was supposed to draw him out, but something went wrong and he came after me, threatening to kill me and my baby. I thought it was all over until you came."

She smiled at the android, who gently set her on her feet and she held onto him as she was a tad weak from running. Dr. Fate helped the android support the girl and led her to sit on one of the couches. She smiled gratefully. Shayera came in.

"Ah, Shayera, I was about to go find you," said Dr. Fate. "This young girl is going to be staying here a bit. Would you be willing to have a roommate?"

"Of course," said Shayera as she sat down next to the pregnant girl, whose face lit up.

"Hawkgirl," she said.

Shayera winced a little. "I…I don't go by that name anymore," she said sadly.

The young girl smiled. "It wasn't your fault," she said gently. "You were tricked, but helped the League in the end."

Shayera looked at her. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"I was there," said the girl. "My name is Sara. Very few people know me as Mysteria."

"Mysteria, the girl that can make herself invisible," said Dr. Fate.

"Only when I'm not under stress," she said. "I'm afraid to use my powers because of my little one."

Shayera nodded understandingly. "I thought I sensed someone there," she said. "But I thought it might have been J'onn."

Sara smiled as the winged girl offered then to show her to her room. "I'll warn you, my mood swings might drive you up the wall," said Sara.

Shayera laughed a little and A.M.A.Z.O. looked confused. "Why would someone want to go up a wall?" he asked.

That made both girls laugh in amusement and even Dr. Fate chuckled. "It means to drive someone absolutely crazy," said Shayera. "You'll have your hands full, lover boy."

A.M.A.Z.O., to his shock, blushed. Sara blushed too and giggled when she saw the android blushing.

It only took a day for Sara to feel at home and she welcomed Shayera's company and Dr. Fate was a good host. Even A.M.A.Z.O. checked on her to ask her if she was doing alright. She appreciated their thoughtfulness.

* * *

A few days later, she woke up in the middle of the night, feeling her baby kick hard. She took a moment to gather her senses and then realized with a start it was time for her little one to come into the world. "Shayera," she whispered and then groaned in pain. "Shayera!" she whispered urgently again.

The winged girl opened her eyes groggily. "What?" she asked, trying to wake up.

A.M.A.Z.O. suddenly burst in, startling the two. He ran up to Sara and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's time," he said, his voice filled with a bit of worry, but also happiness.

Shayera woke up fully and mentally prepared herself. "A.M.A.Z.O.," she said. "Take this basin and fill it with warm water, but not too hot. Be outside the door ready for when I call you."

Nodding, the android did so as Shayera got towels ready. "Sara, do you trust me to deliver your baby?" she asked.

Sara nodded. "Yes," she said.

* * *

A.M.A.Z.O. waited patiently with the basin of water outside the room. Then, without warning, a baby's cry echoed loudly, startling Dr. Fate, who had been reading a book. The gold-helmeted hero quickly went to the door that led to Shayera's room and saw A.M.A.Z.O. waiting there. Shayera then opened the door and smiled. "Okay, you can both come in," she said as she accepted the basin of water from the android and set it down on a table nearby. Sara, who was sitting up, was holding a small bundle in her arms and gently handed her baby to the winged girl. As Shayera gave the new little one a bath and dressed her in a cute onesie she had picked up at the store a few days ago as a gift for Sara's baby, Dr. Fate and A.M.A.Z.O. were seeing to Sara, who apologized for waking them, but they forgave her readily since it had been time for her baby to be born. Shayera then came over and handed the newborn to the proud mother.

"It's a girl," said the winged woman.

Sara smiled. "Bianca," she said softly, feeling her daughter grip her finger in one hand.

"She's adorable," said A.M.A.Z.O., a smile in his voice.

Little Bianca opened up her green eyes at his voice and looked up at him and smiled. Dr. Fate chuckled. "Looks like Bianca thinks you're her father, my friend," he said.

The android blushed and Sara laughed a little, but nodded in agreement. "He's right," she said.

A.M.A.Z.O. was speechless and didn't know what to say. Shayera laughed a little. "Hey lover boy, you're supposed to kiss her and ask her if she'll marry you," she teased lightly.

Now the android's blush was quite visible and Sara blushed a little too, but was smiling. "You've known since you rescued me," Sara said gently.

Dr. Fate chuckled in amusement as A.M.A.Z.O. sat down beside Sara, looking a bit lost and suddenly heard her thoughts.

" _They're just teasing you,"_ she said telepathically.

" _Perhaps, but I…I have felt protective of you and your child since I saved you. I guess you noticed,"_ he sent back.

" _Well, my daughter has chosen you to be her father and I've fallen for you, so I guess there's just one question now. Do you want me? A broken girl with a child in need of a protective, loving father?"_

" _You're not broken to me at all,"_ he telepathically reassured her. _"And yes I do want you and I love you. Will you become my mate?"_

She nodded and he leaned in, gently kissing her while being mindful of the little one in her arms.

Shayera and Dr. Fate watched with smiles. "He won't be lonely now," said Shayera.

Dr. Fate nodded. "And someday, you'll find love again, Shayera," he said gently. "Something tells me John Stewart is still in love with you."

She looked at him. "I don't know," she said sadly. "How could he love a traitor like me?"

"Love holds firm even in trying times," said the gold-helmeted hero gently and mysteriously, making her smile.

Maybe someday, she and John would have another chance.

But for right now, she was happy for her friends, and that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
